A typical gas turbine engine includes a fan, compressor, combustor and turbine disposed along a common longitudinal axis. In most cases, the turbine includes several stages, each having a rotor assembly and at least one stationary vane assembly located forward and/or aft of the rotor assembly to guide the hot gas flow entering and/or exiting the rotor assemblies. Each rotor assembly includes a static turbine shroud around the turbine rotor to form a blade outer air seal (BOAS) in order to guide the hot gas flow passing through the turbine rotor. The turbine shroud is supported by a support structure within a core case of the engine. The BOAS works in the hot section of the engine and is subject to elevated temperatures. Therefore, efforts have been made to improve the BOAS configuration in order to limit and/or properly transfer loads caused by dissimilar thermal expansion within the engine, thereby providing an axially straight tip clearance above the blades of the turbine rotor and maintaining appropriate tip clearance of the turbine blades, which has a significant affect on engine performance. The efforts for improving the BOAS involve both a load transfer issue and a cooling issue of the BOAS.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved BOAS.